Parallel to Percy - THIS STORY HAS BEEN POSTPONED DUE TO THE OTHER ONE
by HadesShinigami
Summary: This story is being discontinued for now. But if you're a anime fan, you should check out my Bleach fanfiction! Once the first arc of that series is done, I'll try to get back to this one. Thanks for taking time to read this. -HadesShinigami
1. PrologueCharacters

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES

THANKS FOR READING

* * *

Prologue/Characters

Nate Phom

Full Name-Nathan Phom

Weapon of Choice-Rubilacxe

Prodominant Father-Hades

Birthdate-May 27, 1999

Luke Phom

Full Name-Lukas William Phom

Weapon of Choice-Aqua Excalibur

Prodominant Father-Poseidon

Birthdate-May 27, 1999

Landon Phom

Full Name-Landon Phom

Weapon of Choice-Grayonis

Prodominant Father-Zeus

Birthdate-April 30, 1997

Mary Phom

Full/Real Name- Xin Hao Chin (Marylynn Phom)

Occupation-Musical Artist

Age-36

Jacob Phom

Full/Real Name-Jing Wan Hiu (Jacob Phom)

Occupation-Archaeologist

Age 38

The boys are the sons of all of The Big Three gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Their powers later on reflect on their respective fathers. All powers born to the children of each of the Big Three's children are in the three boys. Don't ask how it works, this idea just came to me and I wanted to post it.


	2. Our Birthday

**This is an OC story so leave good rate and reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Our Birthday

It was a beautiful morning in May. The sun was shining and the birds might have been singing, I really don't know because we were stuck in the condo. Why was this day so important you say? Why it was the day of Luke and I's birthday of course! It was also the day we fended off our first monster. We were celebrating in the living room of an upstate condo in New York City. You know the deal cake and tons of presents. My older brother, Landon, was on the couch, eating cake, with a cone hat on that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Our mom came home just in time for our 13th birthday. "Open your presents boys!" said our mom. We started to open our presents and we got lots of cool things. We got to our last presents that were from our dad, who was away on an archaeological caravan in the Sahara. We took our boxes and ripped off the wrapping. Mine had a black box with a gold skull in the center. Luke's box was a nice ocean blue with a gold trident in the center. My brother's eyes widened from across the room and my mom immediately took the boxes from us, but as soon as we touched the boxes, three symbols appeared above our heads without our knowing. A black skull, a blue trident and a golden lightning bolt. "Boys, you never saw these." our mom had said. We looked at each other in deep confusion. Later that night, our brother walked to our room and leaned in our doorway. "Guys. I want you two to forget those boxes from dad. They aren't good for you." We wondered why; he told goodnight and left. Later that night, we decided to sneak down to mom's room and take the boxes. We took the boxes out to the terrace and put them on the table. "Open the boxes on three alright?" Luke said. "Right. 1...2...3!" I had said, just a little too loudly. We flung the boxes open, and there, wrapped in the same color satin as the boxes, were swords. Hand written notes for each of us were taped to the top of the box. 'Hey boys. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your big day. I got you these from a friend at the dig site. They hold great power and value. Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility. Happy birthday boys! - Dad (Jacob Phom)' About that time, a winged lady came down and tried to slash at us. We immediately picked up our swords and felt their power. We had been trained in multiple martial arts and weapon forms, including swords much like ours. We slashed at her with our blades, just barely missing her legs. From behind us, we heard a loud scream and a sword coming out of a sheath. It was our brother's sword. He had come from behind, jumped off of the chair that Luke had previously been sitting on and slashed the winged lady right down the middle. The lady bursted into dust, as our brother appeared before us, sword to the ground and down on one knee like a knight. "Well. You two are going to be a lot of trouble when mom finds out about this. Good thing I'm a good big brother." He smiled and that was all I could remember of that day.

* * *

**What did you think? I don't need any suggestions right now, because I've got from here to about chapter 3 planned out. So leave good reviews!**


	3. Off to Camp

**Brand new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Off to Camp

The next morning, Luke and I woke up early. We walked downstairs to find our mom in the living room having a little chat with Landon. "Oh, good you're awake. Come here guys." That's what Landon said to us before Mom explained to us what we were and how things worked. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold on. Lemme get this straight. We were born from Greek gods, and we have magical powers and we have to change and/or save the world. Heavy stuff." That was how I reacted. "THIS. IS. AWESOME! I HAVE LITERALLY DREAMED OF THIS." was how Luke reacted. "Wait, a second. I said questionably. "You mentioned a guardian satyr. Where's ours?" "Well, Mom was told that once I was old enough, that I was allowed to watch over you." When Landon said this, it made me kind of glad to have an older brother like him. "Well boys. It looks like my little birdies are about to leave the nest. I want to give you boys something to remember our family by." Mom rushed to her room, and we heard things crash and clatter all over the place. She came back out with a box that was covered in a thin, see-through cloth. "Here." She opened the box and three items were inside. A black chain necklace, a golden ring and a silver bracelet. She handed me the necklace, the bracelet to Luke and the ring to Landon. "Take these with you to camp...so that you'll never forget your father and I." While she was saying all of this, I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "Mom, we won't ever forget you or dad. We promise." Landon had just made a promise that the three of us never broke, even to this very day. We packed our essentials and our emergency items, including an emergency cell phone. It was strictly for emergencies only. Well, at least that's what I was told. We said I love you to Mom and we were off. We were told to just follow Landon and not to question his choices. It wasn't a very far walk from our condo, but there were some complications. Especially with Luke. He was waaaay too excited for all of this. He almost got us killed twice if it wasn't for MY quick thinking. As we were walking past the Empire State Building, a man came up to us, claiming to be our long lost uncle who was a demigod. Luke being Luke, decided that it was best to go with him. So of course Landon and I had to follow, but not go with them. We saw him take Luke to a museum who's name I forgot. We went into the museum and found out that the only people there were us and the man. The man suddenly started to change. He got taller, his legs got hairier and his baseball cap fell off so that more hair could grow along with a pair of horns to match. This man was a Minotaur. Luke was finally coming to his senses. He unsheathed his sword, Exacalibur, and got into a fighting stance. Before the man finished his transformation, Landon and I were already ready to go. "STAY BACK! I GOT THIS!" Luke was obviously wrong and not prepared. He slashed at the Minotaur's right, which he dodged with ease. The beast took a lunge and picked up Luke with his head. Landon and I charged. Swords glinting in the dim light of the museum, we ran at the beast and attacked furiously. We attacked at his legs, since that was about as high as we could get on him. The Minotaur stopped focusing on us and picked Luke up off of his head. "Demigods make fine snacks for Minotaur!" That was what tipped me for this guy. I used my leg power to run up his already bent legs. I jumped up and made quick slashes at his throat. 'One good shot to his jugular point is all I need.' I thought to myself as I continuously hacked and slashed at his throat. One very lucky blow to his jugular with the tip of my blade stunned him long enough for Landon to jump up his legs and stab the Minotaur in the heart. The savage beast exploded into a huge cloud of gold dust. Luke fell to the ground fast. He hit hard, but as soon as he regained his footing, we were out of there. We made to Camp Half-Blood in the middle of the night. We walked right up to the entrance, bloody, battered and beaten. There was a wooden arc that simply read: "Camp Half-Blood". We were met by a half-man half-horse, a centaur. "My name is Chiron." He smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**What did you think? Good enough for ya? Well then leave good reviews!-KidHades13**


End file.
